kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skill Attack
Skills are certain abilities that a character can learn and use to perform a certain action. These abilities may be unique to a particular character, or can be used by anyone as long as a particular item is in his/her possession. Also the Skill Attacks can be followed up after performing Normal Attacks or Charge Attacks or will follow up with Musou Attacks for extra damage. Characteristics A skill has particular properties which allow the character to find out basic information about a skill and how it works. Opening the movesets via game's pause menu or in character select screen shows the skills learned by a character arranged in a four-way compass. Highlighting over the skill icons show a tooltip which describes the corresponding skill, and press the circle button at the icon will show a short movie that shows the effects of the ability in action. The tooltip usually contains the following: *'Name' - The name of the skill. *'Skill Icon' - A pictorial representation of the skill; is used in placed a skill in the directions. *'Level Require' - The skill requires a specific levels to learn. *'Attribute' - Describes the skill's elements applied. *'Character Usage' - Describes the skill belonged to the specific character. *'Mana (MP) Cost' - Shows how much mana points the skill consumes. *'Effect' - Describes the skill's effects. *'Damage' - Describes the damage strength of the skill inflict to the enemy. *'Max Hits' - Describes the maximum number of hits of the skill. *'Duration' - In certain skills, this shows how long the effect of a skill remains before wearing off. *'Cooldown' - Denotes how much time is needed to wait before the skill is available to be cast again. Types of skills **'Instant skills' - Skills that have an immediate effect when used. **'Buff skills' - Skills which give a beneficial effect to the user and/or its allies. **'Debuff skills' - Skills which give an effect that lowers a target's effectiveness in combat. Storm Rush Stance The Storm Rush Stances are a offensive buff skills used by all characters except Permadeath Characters. To execute the Storm Rush Stance skill: Press the and at the same time rather than a standalone holding R1 skill attack button. Unlike Storm Rush attack function from Dynasty Warriors 8, the player must be control the Storm Rush stance and combo manually. During Storm Rush stance, the player can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during their Storm Rush ready position. In addition, there're invincible during the stance. The stance last for 6 seconds before they launch a Storm Rush ending stance attack. Despite this, the Storm Rush attack can hit not only can break the enemy guard upon activation and attack rapidly, but it can be used for OTG hit and re-launch on activation/combo/contact and hit them rapidly to continue the combo even they're lying on the ground. Weaknesses While the skills are powerful and do a moderate damage, many skills have one main weakness: they have no invincibility like the Charge Combo counterparts and they can be easily broken by hitting them with their Musou Attacks. As a result, they have very risky to blow through another skill attacks and Musou Attacks. Oftentimes, if your opponent's Musou attack is inside you when you perform a skill, right when the skill breaks, it will cause a stagger state which leaves you wide open and your skill doesn't even get a chance to perform before you get hit so nothing comes out at all. The Storm Rush Stances are just like Musou Attacks and they're invincible even during their Musou Attacks or Bosses' Super Attacks. Also you won't be stagger state during the Storm Rush stance. Category:Gameplay Category:Skill Attacks